Demanding of Death
by Dark Mystic Eyes
Summary: A couple of vampires run into trouble when living togeather.(this is my first story,so please r&r)


Demanding of Death  
  
  
  
Dane sat at the table in his room. A quite large room, with chapel ceiling and poster bed. The room also had all the garnishings like a love seat, a few chairs, and of course the long table that he sat at now. This room was his, and had always been his haven. The color had never changed from its deep red rose, but there were noticeable changes in the old house. The house had been there for about three centuries and wasn't going anywhere. His sire had lived in it sense he was a boy and had lived there ever sense. Dane belonged to the Tremere clan and his sire belonged to the Toreador clan. This was an unusual pairing you see, because those two clans never seemed to mix very well. But in this case the pair worked out just fine. Dane had only one problem with his sire. His sire, Joseph, was a little overprotective at times. And by overprotective I mean Joseph freaked out even if Dane said hello to a house guest. This was not one of his sire's strong points. But everything aside, Dane was waiting for his sire to return from the hunt, this particular night. He had decided to stand on the balcony and wait, but he got too cold from the fall breeze. Not only that he was getting tired waiting. So Dane went inside and got under his blood red velvet sheets and comforter. Dane drifted into a dreamless motionless sleep. Then after he didn't know how much time had passed, he felt a presence in his room. Of course he knew it was his sire back from the hunt, but he pretended to not notice. He was just waiting to see what his sire did. Dane wasn't too sure what Joseph was going to do. His sire never had shown him any affection in the past even though Dane loved Joseph like a father. Joseph had created him, you see, so it was just natural for Dane to want some sign of affection. But this was not a typical night, oh no; Dane could feel something that was different about his master. It felt strange to Dane, because he was given the Mind Gift so he could sense when something was different. Even though his master blocked him out of his mind Dane could still somewhat get through. It felt strange to him, only because what he felt in his master's mind seemed like a type of sweet sorrow. But this surely could not be so. It seemed almost as if Joseph was happy and loving. Dane just decided to wait and see what his sire did next.  
  
Joseph had just returned to his beloved domain. He was feeling different after this hunt. It might have been the overwhelming thought of the fact that he had just begun to feel like his old self, after years of inner turmoil. He was in this state of inner turmoil, because his sire created him and he was unwilling. He never asked for all of the burdens of immortality. The realization that he was to spend the rest of eternity as one of the nightwalkers, or Anatomia Vampirica, or Vampires. This was the thought that was eating at his very being, gnawing through his mind. The beast had finally reared its head, and it was MAD! He sat in his library, and pondered the thought that there was always Dane. His fledgling that lay just up the long winding stairs. This thought overwhelmed him, his significant other was just up the stairs, and he finally realized that he loved Dane. This feeling was different and strange to him. Joseph, the Toreador, who never cared what anyone ever thought; or even cared for another was in love. The thought had crossed his mind at first when he had just made Dane, but he pushed it out of his mind. Now he actually considered it. Yes he decided, he was in love with Dane. Now the only hard part to it all, to actually go up the stairs and tell Dane how he really felt. Dane took a deep breath and rolled over in his bed. He herd Joseph walk silently across the soft rug. Just then Joseph did the last thing on earth that Dane would ever think possible, he got in bed. Joseph moved close to Dane who was lying as still as possible. Joseph wrapped his large long arms around Dane, and whispered just before falling into a deep sleep, "I love you Dane".   
  
The next night when Dane awoke, he realized that Joseph was still asleep with his arms around him. Dane rolled over and looked at his love, he was so peaceful when he slept. Dane kissed Joseph on the forehead and, slipped out of the bed. He let Joseph sleep. Dane went downstairs and made himself a rather large ice cream Sunday. It had all of the dressings except one thing, Dane reached into the fridge and pulled out a huge container of strawberries. He dipped some of them in chocolate, and topped off his ice cream. Then he took it and decided to sit on the counter. When he jumped up onto the counter his leather pants made a loud noise, and he scrunched up his face, knowing even the slightest noise would wake Joseph. He then proceeded to eat his ice cream and, he enjoyed every bite. Even though vampires don't need to eat human food to survive, Dane had found that he loved ice cream. When he was almost at the bottom he herd Joseph's voice say in a very sarcastic tone, "You know if you eat that stuff to much you're gonna get FAT!". Dane immediately looked up and said back in an even more arrogant tone, "WILL NOT!". Joseph proceeded to walk across the rather large kitchen and kiss Dane's lips aggressively. 


End file.
